


You Know I Don't Like My Rules Broken

by Lady_Smut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blood, Buttplugs, Cock Rings, Deep Throating, Dildos, Dom - Freeform, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, FaceFucking, Fisting, Gags, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Genital Torture, Knifeplay, M/M, More tags will be added as the story progresses, Multiple Orgasms, No Lube, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Sex, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Torture, Toys, Unsafe BDSM, Vibrators, Whipping, cock and ball torture, defenceless, do not try this at home, forced blood consuming, glass toy, huge plugs, master - Freeform, no comfort, no safewords, not safe, random things up ass, ropes, sadistic, severe mutilation, slave - Freeform, sub, tied up, torture no comfort, urethra play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Smut/pseuds/Lady_Smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slave is found in a very compromising position by Master. </p>
<p>Master has to punish him, although he feels bad.</p>
<p>No just kidding. He doesn't feel bad. He's excited at the prospect of torturing his Slave.</p>
<p>READ THE TAGS PLEASE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"O-oh Master!" The naked boy on the bed squealed, grip tightening on his cock as he neared his climax. His finger brushed against his prostate. "Ah Master! More, more please!" He screwed his eyes closed, imagining it was his Master pleasuring him.

Just when he was sure he was going to cum, both hands were grasped roughly and drawn up above his head. Slowly he opened his eyes, only to meet his Master's blue ones, full of anger.

Trembling, he watched fearfully as Master clamped a cock ring on his hard member. Then, in deadly silence, he hauled the young man off the bed and down the hall. 

Pushing open the door to the Playroom, he dumped the boy unceremoniously on the floor and set about gathering toys and the like from various cupboards and drawers. His slave did not move as this happened, in fear of his punishment being worse.

Eventually, Master turned to his slave, still not talking. First he tied a rope around each wrist, then connected the other end to two hooks on the ceiling, spreading his arms uncomfortably wide and forcing him onto his tiptoes. Then he did much the same to his ankles.

The boy was now spreadeagled in the middle of the room, leaving space for Master to move easily around his prone form. The rope was tied so tightly it left no room for resistance, at all. 

"Now, why was my slut touching my property without permission?" He paused a few seconds, then cut off his slave when he began to speak. "It was because he was a naughty little cockslut, wasn't it? All my training, wasted on this pathetic little bitch. He was so ungrateful for all I've given him. Some sluts, not so different to you, have Masters who don't give them the privilege of safewords, who beat them mercilessly and they just have to take it. Who keep them chained up, ready for fucking at all times. Who don't prep them and use them, hard. Who don't let them have a bed. They sleep on the floor. You're more privileged than you realise. So I'm going to have to make you realise that." He smiled devilishly. 

Going over to his pile of toys, Master grabbed an extremely large buttplug, a ball gag, and a whip.

The ball gag went in his mouth first. Then Master smirked, twirling the buttplug around in his fingers. "Seeing as you already fucked yourself, I guess this can go in dry." 

He slammed it in, hard and fast, giving the boy no time to adjust. Shouts muffled by the gag, all he could do was hang there and take it. "Aw, does that hurt my slut? You should have thought about that before you went behind my back and pleasured yourself!" He relentlessly fed the enormous plug into his ass, and his slave screamed, closing his eyes, as if to make the pain go away.

Master was displeased with that. "Look at me, slut!" The crack of Master's whip as it hit his inner thigh punctuated the sentence. The rough leather whip began to hit him again and again, turning his pale skin several shades of red and purple. Tears welled in the corners of his beautiful eyes and he gurgled around the gag in his mouth.

Luckily for him, Master decided to leave his cock for later, only hitting it twice before putting the whip down. 

Brutally ripping the cock ring off, he threw it down before grabbing a remote from his pile. Turning the buttplug up to high, he smirked at his trussed-up slave. "When I come back, if you've cummed, I'll make you wish you'd never been born." With one last slap to his slave's cock, he turned the plug to pulse and left the room.

He could really use some wine right now.


	2. What's This? Naughty Sluts Deserve Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Slave can cum when Master tells him not to, then he should have no problem with back-to-back orgasms.

"Well. Someone IS a naughty little slut." Master said from the doorway. "Not only does he touch what is mine without permission, he also cums without permission. Looks like a punishment is in order." He said gleefully.

Slave whimpers, avoiding Master's eyes.

His cum has splattered his stomach and pooled near his feet. Master walks over slowly, to prolong Slave's fear, and to consider different punishments. Then he thinks of the most fitting punishment. 

Master punches Slave in the gut, then turns the plug in his ass up to the highest setting, 'extermination'. Grabbing some vibrating nipple clamps, he attaches them, then turns those up to high as well. 

Slave is already getting hard again, although he came not that long ago. "M-Master! It- It hurts! Turn it off, please. I'm begging you!" 

Master smirks and shakes his head. Reaching for some tape, he gags Slave, then begins to toy with the exposed base of the buttplug. 

Suddenly he plunges a finger in next to the vibrator. Slave screams into the gag, but no sound comes out. Master begins to thrust, pulling his finger away from the plug, then drawing back in. 

Then a second finger goes in, Master scissoring his fingers, and pulling away, then drawing back in, to stretch Slave's hole.

A third follows shortly after, before the head of Master's cock is pressed against his hole. In one fluid movement, Master pulls his fingers out and pushes his cock in. He moans at the feeling of the vibrator against his painfully hard cock. He could cum right there, but he steels himself and begins to thrust. Then he begins to jack Slave off.

Slave squeals and begins to thrust into the cool hand gripping his now fully hard erection, earning a particularly hard squeeze.

With his other hand Master begins to push the plug in and pull his cock out, then vice versa. 

Ignoring Slave's muffled screams, Master cums, hard. The flood of warmth in Slave's hole and the tight grip of Master's hand on his sensitive cock drive Slave over the edge. His second orgasm grips him and it _hurts_. 

Master pauses to catch his breath before pulling out of his abused hole and releasing the now limp cock, although it is beginning to harden again.

Slave's hole hangs down around the plug, so Master grabs another one, slightly larger than his cock, and shoves it in, capturing all the cum inside. That one goes on 'extermination' as well.

Slave squeals again, earning a hard slap to his sensitive balls.

Master steps back and picks a whip with small, yet sharp, barbs on the tip. Slave sees this and begins to squirm, thrashing frantically. He's seen this particular whip before. He couldn't sit for over a month afterwards.

Master growls, deep in his throat, and lays a hard strike to Slave's unprotected balls. Slave screams into his gag and Master repeats the action.

However much Slave might protest, Master can tell he likes it somewhat, thanks to his now raging hard on. 

Master begins to whip Slave's back and ass, only stopping when they're a deep scarlet, bleeding in places. Then he grabs a high strength vibrator and a roll of duct tape. He begins to tease the head of Slave's rock hard cock with the vibrator on high, coaxing another painful orgasm from the trussed up boy. 

The the duct tape comes into play, with Master attaching the vibrator to the head of Slave's cock on high, then leaving the room, only to return with a bottle of fine vintage wine. 

He sat back to enjoy the show, glass in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I'm always open to requests and prompts!
> 
> Also, I'm so sorry for not being around! I've been so busy! Semester ends next week and I have so much stuff that needs finishing like holy crap. I'm at my dad's and have a break from stuff so here's a chapter.
> 
> Also I may be getting a beta, my best friend irl, although it'll be embarrassing having her read my kinky shit.
> 
> Anyways, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts open! 
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter of many pages of hardcore punishment!


End file.
